My Holly Jolly Christmas
by NinjaWriter09
Summary: The Turtles are having a good Christmas for once, little do they know that the Ultimate Ninja is around to ruin it, but, where is karai?
1. Holly Jolly

**Disclaimer:** I do not own TMNT or any of the Characters.

* * *

Part One

_Have a holly jolly Christmas_

_And in case you didn't hear_

_Oh, by golly_

_Have a holly jolly Christmas_

_This year_

Michelangelo sang proudly at the top of his lungs. He was hanging up Christmas decorations and dancing all around the lair. While Raphael and Casey Jones argued on where to set the tree up. Donatello was in the kitchen with April baking cookies and Leonardo was wrapping up the remaining Christmas presents. This year, was too be better than last years. Hopefully no interrupts would happen to ruin this wonderful day of joy. Karai was no where to be seen this year and the Ultimate Ninja was no longer to be present as well. Everything was going perfect. Mikey was home and not out fighting people stealing Christmas gifts from orphan children.

Raphael and Casey finally found a spot to set the tree and then argued on who was going to trim it. Raph did not want to decorate the tree and neither did Casey. While they sat their and argued, Leo came out of no where with his twin katanas and trimmed the tree.

"There, now the both of you can decorate the tree."

Raph gave Leo an evil glare. He hated when the fearless leader did things like that. It was one of Raph's pet peeves. Casey got the decorations and started to put them on the tree. He hummed Deck the Halls to himself as he tapped his foot.

"Don't tell me that Mikey has got ya singin' to bone head?" Raph said with annoyance.

"Hey, I can't help it. It's a catchy tune." Casey replied back, as he shook his head to his humming.

Raph stared at his friend and grabbed an ornament out of the box. Master Splinter came out of his meditating room and looked around the lair at each of his sons. Mikey was now dancing with his orange cat Klunk, while singing Must Be Santa. Leo was bringing gifts out of his room and placing them under the tree, Raph and Casey were now struggling with Christmas lights, and Donny was taking cookies out of the oven. April came up next to Master Splinter and smiled at him. Master Splinter gave his warm smile back and headed to the couch to watch TV. Once he got comfortable and turned on the TV. There was a news report of a strange man with red hair and a funny looking mask. Master Splinters' eyes became wide.

"Boys!" he yelled out.

Quickly the turtles came to the cry of their sensei.

"What is it Master Splinter?" Donny asked.

"I'm afraid we may have an unexpected visitor." Splinter looked down at the ground.

"Who?" Mikey asked.

"I believe our old pal, the Ultimate Ninja." Leo said.

* * *

**Authors Note:** I haven't written fics in a long time. So this is my first TMNT fic I've written for a while. So enjoy. It's split up into parts. I think there will be about three or four parts, I haven't decided yet. So I hope you enjoy the first part. Yes, I know it is short. I had no idea what else to write before my mind went blank.


	2. Where Are You

**Disclaimer:** I do not own TMNT and the characters or the lyrics to the Christmas songs.

* * *

Part Two

_Where are you Christmas?  
Why can't I find you?  
Why have you gone away?  
Where is the laughter?  
You used to bring me  
Why can't I hear music play?  
_

_My world is changing  
I'm rearranging  
Does that mean Christmas changes too?_

"Ahh, pooey! This Christmas stinks! Right when things were starting to look good. Christmas goes bad, by that punk, the Ultimate Ninja." Raph complained.

Leo looked at his angered up brother, and then looked away up to one of the trees covered in snow. He pulled his scarf up closer to his mouth to keep a drift from going to his neck. It was cold out.

"I'm sure Christmas will be alright. I mean, what harm can he possibly do on this day?" Donny said.

The brothers just looked at him with an expression of are you for real look. Donny just looked down and mumbled never mind. Leo looked down onto the streets from the roof tops, hoping to spot Ue-Sama some where down below. Everything was clear. Through New York, Christmas music was playing. Mikey was still in the Christmas spirit, even though someone like Ue-Sama would be ruining their evening soon. Little did they know that someone else was watching them from afar. Raph was becoming irritated and wanted to go back to the lair. He didn't feel like playing undercover turtle. He was hungry and tired.

"Just a few more minutes, then we can head back to the lair, okay?" Leo said turning around, but no one was there, "Guys?"

Leo shook his head and began to walk around on the rooftops. Where could his brothers have gone?

"This isn't the time." Leo was now starting to become annoyed.

He stopped walking for a moment and listened carefully. The air blew softly and small rain drops began to fall from the sky. Each one lightly hit Leo on his face. He closed his eyes for a moment and thought of last year and the year before. Both of those years were bad. And from that moment Leo thought, _"Where are you Christmas"_? He stood in silence and refused to move.

"I've been waiting, Leonardo." A deep voice with a laugh had said.

"Here I am." Replied Leo.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Some of the Christmas songs seem to fit the mood and that is what's helping me write this story. Where Are You Christmas fit Leo really well for this chapter. Since Christmas songs are short, the chapter might as well be short. So, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Hmm.. Wonder what happened to the other turtles? And who could be the mysterious person? Karai or Ue-Sama?


	3. You're A Mean One Mr Grinch

**Disclaimer:** I do not own TMNT nor do I own the Christmas song lyrics.

* * *

Part Three

_You're a bad banana,  
With a greasy black peel!  
You're a monster, Mr. Grinch!  
Your heart's an empty hole.  
Your brain is full of spiders.  
You've got garlic in your soul,  
Mr. Grinch!_

A sly smile formed across the Ultimate Ninja's face. His eyes were squinted evilly. He let out a laugh. He was about to draw his sword until Leo spoke.

"I refuse to draw out my sword, so it won't take you long to kill me."

Ue-Sama looked at him as if he was crazy, "Well… then, don't move."

Leo turned around and held his head up high with pride. Ue-Sama got into his fighting position and started to charge at Leo. Memories flooded through his mind. All the happiness and joy he had with his family. He remembered the first time he met April and how him and his brothers saved her in the sewers from Stockmans mousers. He started to remember the time he had also met Casey Jones, and when he first came into contact with Oroku Saki before finding out that he was indeed the Shredder from his Master's past. Leo took his one last breath before Ue-Sama's sword came into contact with Leo's body. Ue-Sama took it out and shoved it back into Leo's stomach. He drew his sword back out and was about to stab Leo once more before Karai stepped in.

She had kicked Ue-Sama that made him going flying across the roof. She drew her weapon out and was about to slice Ue-Sama. He reacted fast and stopped her sword with his. He kicked her back in the stomach and sent her flying. Karai did a back flip sliding on one foot once it touched the ground. Ue-Sama was becoming infuriated that someone would dare ruin his chance to finally kill Leonardo.

Meanwhile, Mikey, Don, and Raph were trying to get free of Ue-Sama's trap. Since Leo was zoned out, it gave him a chance to kidnap his brothers. He had used pressure points to get them one by one. He tied them in a garage that wasn't too far from where Leo was. Thing is, if the turtles tried to undo the rope, they would set off an alarm and the ground would open up to a pool of sharks. Raph was about to cut the rope until Don had told him not too. they had to be careful of what they did or else they would be turtle soup for some sharks.

"Man! He really did some planning. Why did it have to be on Christmas?" Mikey started to whine.

"Oh shut up, Mikey. We ain't neva gonna have a good Christmas without losers like the Ultimate Ninja barging in causin' us trouble." Raph said.

"I'm sure he made an error some where. There has got to be a loop hole." Donny was now looking for a way to escape.

The fight with Karai and Ue-Sama wasn't going to well. Swords were just clanging against one another. Leo was starting to drift little by little. His breathing became slower and slower. He slowly moved his hand.

_Can people really have a heart with an empty hole like the Grinch? _Leo last thought before he closed his eyes from the loss of too much blood.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Hmm... I personally didn't like how this chapter came out... I could have done more for it... But eh...


	4. A Lot Like Christmas

**Disclaimer:** I do not own TMNT nor the Christmas song lyrics.

* * *

Part Four

_It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas  
Everywhere you go;  
There's a tree in the Grand Hotel, one in the park as well,  
The sturdy kind that doesn't mind the snow._

Karai did all she could to block Ue-Sama's attacks. She saw that Leo was in bad shape so she quickly threw Ue-Sama off and pushed him over the roof. She ran over to Leo and foot ninjas appeared. They picked him up and took off running. Ue-Sama was pissed off even more and flung his sword right at Karai. It hit her from her lower back. She stood wide-eyed from the pain that she had just taken. Ue-Sama walked over to her and grabbed hold of her hair, "Where are they taking Leo?"

She closed her eyes tightly from the pain of her hair being pulled. Ue-Sama tugged on it harder, "Answer me!"

"I will never tell you!" Karai yelled out.

Ue-Sama smiled, "Very well." He pulled his sword out of her and stabbed her through the chest like he did to Leo. Karai yelled loudly from the pain she was taking in on her small fragile body. When Ue-Sama was done with her, he tossed her over the roof, she landed in one of the dumpsters and the lid closed on her. Ue-Sama took off to look for Leo. His first place to check would be the Foot Headquarters. After all, he did encounter Oroku Saki there.

"I can't find a loop hole… I just… can't…" Donny was now losing hope in himself.

"I guess were just going to have to do it the hard way." Raph said. He reached for one of his Sai's and cut the rope. Down fell all three brothers into the cold water. Sharks were instantly released from the sides underwater. Mikey swam as fast as he could to reach one of the ends to the surface. Don was right behind Mikey, and Raph was right behind Donny. Mikey had reached the surface and grasped for fresh air. He climbed out and had his hand out ready to grab hold of his brother Don, and then Raph.

"That was a little too easy." Don had said grasping for air.

"Who in the right mind; had thought of putting a pool in a garage with sharks? Raph yelled.

"We don't have time to think about that. We need to find Leo." Don yelled.

The brothers began their search for their eldest brother of the group. They went back to where they were last at before Ue-Sama had kidnapped them. They looked around and saw that one of Leo's katanas was lying on the ground.

"Blood." Raph spoke.

"Could he have…?" Don stopped in mid sentence.

"Well… this is sure beginning to look a lot like Christmas." Mikey last spoke.

All three brothers just stood in silence staring at the bloody katana.

* * *

**Authors Note:** I enjoyed writing these short chapters... But... I must end the story here. I will write a sequel to it. Poor Karai... she was thrown into a dumpster and only she knows what happened to Leo and where he is being held. Now... Why would Karai save Leo? Hmmm...


End file.
